Bando Motomi
Motomi Bando '(坂東 源泉, ''Bandō Motomi) is a member of the Kiryuu Clan. Motomi, an honorable fighter with a past full of conflict, is known for his alcohol intake; even if he is sober a good 70% of the time, he is most of the time referred to as a drunk. Character Outline Appearance Motomi actually wears a karategi, which is unlike most of the high-ranking members of the Kiryuu Clan — but this is because unlike them, Motomi is actually proficient in hand-to-hand combat. He is also another Kiryuu male with the ever so stereotypical unruly hair; his brown spiked hair happens to also be the same color as his brown eyes. Tied to his belt, there is a dokuri, ''a jug usually filled with alcohol. Personality Motomi is always ill-tempered. As he is just a few years older than the high-ranked Kiryuu members, he takes it upon himself to settle things down amongst the ''brats as he calls them. Due to his actions as well as his penchant for drinking liquor, the Kiryuu actually refer to him as Ojiisan, ''or ''old man/grandpa. ''He constantly reminds them that he is not ''that ''old in comparison to them, but that reminder always seem to fall on deaf ears. Known Abilities Motomi is an individual fascinated by all of the various approaches used in combat; foreign martial arts, blades, bows, spears — anything to be used in a manner of fighting. Despite his love for multiple weapons, he confines himself to solely his fists, in which styles could range to anything from aikido to the popular western boxing. He's also known for drinking from his ''dokuri, and has developed a secondary fighting style for use when the alcohol overwhelms his senses. Incapable of wielding offensive elementals, Motomi finds himself controlling a more traditional and considerable power; ki. Rigorous physical and mental training, along with muscular control, has given him the ability to control the neutral energy coursing through his body. Since he's unable to form an element, Motomi can utilize this in a number of different ways; breaking down foreign and dangerous substances in his own body and eliminating them, or even something as simple as aiding his physical prowess. While kept in the boundaries of reality, he is known for using this ability to formulate unorthodox strategies or attacks. Plot Overview History A son born to a gambling man and an alcoholic mother, his life seemed to be one of failure from the very beginning. A once respectable name tarnished by utter incompetence and alcohol, it as was if Motomi was doomed to live the life his parents desperately clung to. No matter how much money was brought into the household, it was wasted upon the lifestyle of a gambler -- dependent on the role of the die. The yen that remained was often used to acquire alcohol for his mother, who drowned her sorrows greedily. It didn't seem as if his sibling was going to have much of a life, either. His entire life changed in one fell swoop — his uncle had acquired a mass of debts to the Yakuza; more specifically, the Kiryuu clan. Under the guise of wanting to separate the youth from a life of hardship, his uncle took Motomi from his home and used him as a way to pay off debts to the family. It was here that he first met Kiryuu Musashi, and was initially set to simply do labor that a child his age could handle. That wasn't how things were supposed to be; his body was naturally strong, and he seemed quick to pick up certain things he saw in sparring and random fights. One Kiryuu elder saw the potential the boy had, and discussed the idea with Musashi. Instead of working simple labor and slowly repaying his debts, they would turn the boy into a fighter. When personally given the choice between two different lives, Motomi gladly accepted the opportunity to do something he would be renowned for. During his time training, the youth easily picked up and mastered whatever it was that was taught to him, whether it was with a blade or with his bare hands — he was a prodigy when it came to fighting. It was also during this period that he met a younger Harada Juubei, and the two established a sibling relationship. . that often ended with Motomi simply torturing or picking on the poor boy. When he turned fifteen, and was deemed eligible to fight, it was then that the same elder who recommended this course passed down an extraordinary weapon: the Isshasenri. It was with this weapon that he gained his reputation as a legendary hero of the Kiryuu clan, fighting against skilled opponents and alongside the others to ensure their clans prosperity. However, he never went more than two months without visiting his sister back at home, and he was happy to see genuine progress in his family's life. However, a certain rumor happened to reach him — Nakamura Daisuke, a friend of the family, was sleeping with his sister at a brothel. Enraged, he stormed into the building and walked in on the two having sex, and forcefully dragged Daisuke outside of the establishment. He gave the man a chance to fight for his life, but everyone who saw it could never call it a fight ; they deemed it a public execution. Dragging a distraught Mei home by her hair, he proceeded to beat her and forbade her from ever working as a prostitute again. Because of this event, he sealed the o-katana he was given with a single strip of gray cloth and shifted his outward persona to that of a karateka, casting away his kimono in favor of a karategi. Once the tension between himself and Mei settled and she forgave him, he began to teach her how to both use a hachiwara, and various martial arts that he deemed appropriate for her style. Very few people remember him actually using a blade, but those who do remember something more than just a drunk in a baggy, sleeveless karate gi. Introduction Arc TBA. Weaponry '''Current Weapons: Martial Arts Past Weaponry: Isshasenri, Hachiwara Notable Relationships Kiryuu Clan 'Harada Juubei: '''If Juubei is the "older brother" role in the Kiryuu, Motomi would be the "eldest brother". The two men find themselves bickering all the time, but this is not alien to Juubei for he rubs everyone the wrong way. In episode 6, Motomi humorously launched a pebble at Juubei's head, only for Juubei to not feel the pebble until a few minutes later. Juubei, after witnessing Motomi's ki abilities for the first time on the same episode has a newfound respect for the old drunk. 'Kasui Hideta: 'As far as battle abilities go, Hideta and Motomi do have an unspoken respect for one another. They actually worked together within the Bloody Palace against Eclipto, with Motomi handling the finishing touches against the sadistic jester. Hideta actually headed out before Motomi, not wanting him to gloat about the victory, so in a sense Hideta owes Motomi one. 'Kiryuu Megumi: 'In Motomi's own words describing the mannerisms of the Kiryuu Princess, "Kiryuu-hime, I'd be a bit more appreciative of the affection if you were three things — ''older, a bust size larger, and not my boss. Nice to know you care, though.". Note: This was said while being sober. Ishida Clan 'Ishida Yamato: '''During Episode 3, Motomi wished Yamato would lose against Amano Ryuunosuke and actually later stated that if Yamato won, the young "Prince" of Ishida would not know what to even do with the Morning Musume women. Yamato actually handed Motomi some sake, but infuriated Motomi even more by referring to him as an old man. The situation later calmed down in the next episode when the two actually sat down to drink sake. 'Ishida Shiori: '''She finds Motomi repulsive, not even bothering to respond to the ''Kiryuu Drunk ''as she calls him. Souma Clan N/A. Tidbits *The Gakukezure Mines sub-arc was actually thought up as a character developmental arc for Motomi, but due to a certain Disney movie, plans changed. *He is the first REGALIA character to actually debut sleeping. The Kiryuu clan did not even know he was amongst the warriors captured by Eclipto in the Bloody Palace. *He is the '''only '''Kiryuu member so far to actually fight without the need for a weapon. *His drinking of sake with Yamato happens to be the most friendly occurrence between the rival Kiryuu and Ishida clan so far ... other than Yamato actually offering to and fighting for Megumi during the Bloody Palace tournament. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kiryuu Clan Members Category:Humans